Face of Evil
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: When news anchor Kelly Blank is mugged and stalked by an obsessed fan, Detectives Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose fight to protect her. But as danger grows closer, they find it harder and harder to keep her safe. [Rated for Violence]
1. Bruised

**[an] **I know the last thing I needed to do was start another multi-chapter story, but I needed to get this idea out of my head. Hopefully the Randy/Kelly pairing is still a popular one and you guys enjoy it. This story will be rated M for some graphic violence and mild language. **[Disclaimer] **I do not own Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Dean Ambrose or any other superstar or Diva mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Face of Evil**  
Prologue: _Battered_

* * *

The rain fell heavily, beating against the windows and doors. The department was quiet, except for the steady sound of typing. It was a rarity to have a quiet night and Randy Orton was savoring every second of it. The detective leaned back in his ancient, swivel chair, tucking his arms behind his head. He heard the sound of his partner take a long, undignified slurp of coffee and shot him an annoyed glare. Dean Ambrose simply smirked in return before setting the cup down on his desktop.

"Been kind of a slow night, eh?" The younger man looked around the room as several other detectives browsed through old cases or organized files.

"Don't jinx it. I'm happy to sit here until it is time to go grab some grub." Randy closed his eyes.

"Not me. I want a case. I'm bored as hell." Dean fidgeted with the items on his desk.

Randy sighed and sat up, "Bored as hell doesn't even make sense."

"My version of hell would be having absolutely nothing to do." Dean bounced his knee up and down and cracked his neck.

Randy could curse whoever gave Ambrose this promotion. He was hungry, yes, but he didn't have the patience. He was much better suited for a position as a beat cop – where he would always have something to do. "My version of hell would find me stuck with you. Now, hold still for crying out loud." Randy was about to return to his relaxed position when the door to the station opened. He sighed, glanced at his partner and found himself even more annoyed at the eagerness in his eyes.

Randy turned his attention toward the door just as the blonde stepped inside. Her hair was damp and stuck to her flushed cheeks. She was limping and her torn blouse was visible underneath her jacket. Randy quickly rushed to help her to the seat beside his desk, Ambrose on his heels. "Ma'am are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" He asked as he helped her into the wooden chair beside his desk. She shook her head. Ambrose returned to his seat and Randy sat down too, collecting a pen and notepad from his drawer. "Please Ma'am, can you tell me your name and what happened to you."

The blonde nodded, "Y-yea. My name is Kelly. Kelly Blank."

"Like from the news, Kelly Bank?" Dean eyed her intently.

"Yes." The blonde nodded, her shoulder's shaking. Randy grabbed his leather jacket off of his chair and draped it around her shoulders, "Thank you." Randy nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Well, I was walking home from dinner with my boyfriend, when someone grabbed me. He had a gun and he took my purse and jewelry, including my grandmother's antique ring." The blonde stifled a sob. Dean offered her a tissue, which she accepted with a nod and a faint smile, "Thanks. You see, that ring means a lot to me. I don't care about the cash in my purse or the other jewelry… but I really hope I can get that ring back."

For the first time, Randy noticed the slight bruise forming on the blonde's cheek, "Did this man hit you ma'am"

The blonde nodded. "It was terrifying."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Unfortunately no, he was wearing a mask. He was tall though – taller than my boyfriend – and muscular. He dropped the gun then took off down the alleyway when my boyfriend fought back."

Dean leaned forward, "And where is your boyfriend, Miss Blank?"

"I – I have no idea. He chased after him, down the alley. I tried to catch up with him, but I couldn't find him, so I flagged a cab and came here." Her shoulders shook as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue, "I just hope he is okay."

"We will find him ma'am. Right now, Detective Ambrose is going to give you a ride home so you can change. He will stay with you until we find you boyfriend and hopefully the man who did this to you."

The blonde smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much, detective."

"It's what we are here for," Randy assured her. "Can you tell me what your boyfriend looks like and what his name is." He listened as the blonde gave him the name 'Dolph Ziggler' and jotted down his description before turning to Ambrose. "Make sure you write down her address and contact information Ambrose." Ambrose nodded. Randy collected his car keys and badge before leaving Ambrose to help Kelly Blank back to her apartment.

* * *

Randy canvased the neighborhood, searching for a man that fit 'Dolph Ziggler's' description. After forty-five minutes he found a muscular man with curly, blond hair jogging down the street. Randy pulled over beside him and flashed his badge, "Are you Dolph Ziggler?"

The man nodded, "Yes. Thank God you are here officer, I can't find my girlfriend. We were mugged and I tried to chase the guy down and –"

Randy held up a hand to silence him. "Your girlfriend has already filed a report. My partner took her back to her house forty-five minutes ago. She is safe."

Dolph sighed in relief, "Thank you so much officer. You don't know how worried I was."

"Well, it was pretty stupid of you to go chasing after a criminal. You should have just found the nearest phone and contacted us."

Ziggler was about to retort, but instead nodded his head, pressing his lips into a firm line. "Of course, officer."

"Get in the car. You need to take me to the spot where the mugging took place and then file a police report." Randy unlocked the doors to his black SUV and watched as the other man climbed into the passenger seat.

"It was about ten blocks from here. I was retracing my steps, hoping I'd spot Kelly along the way."

Randy nodded and put the SUV in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Dolph led him to the spot where they were mugged and both men got out of the car. The alley was dark and dingy. Ziggler had his arms crossed over his chest as he followed Randy, filling him in on the details of the event, with extraneous detail. Randy funneled out the useless information as he searched the alley.

He gave a triumphant 'A-Ha' when he found the loaded pistol under the dumpster outside of a small Chinese restaurant. Most likely either Dolph or the Perp had accidentally kicked it under the dumpster as they ran out of the alley.

"Is this the gun he pointed at you?" Randy asked, holding the gun out for Dolph to see.

"Yea, that's definitely it." Dolph shuddered slightly. "Never had a gun pointed at me before and I hope to hell it never happens again. It's terrifying."

"I imagine it is." Randy didn't point out that he knew _exactly _what it felt like to have a gun pointed at him by a criminal. He patted Dolph on the back after sliding the gun into an evidence bag. "I'll get the CSI guys down here." Randy grabbed his phone out of his pocket and made the call as he escorted Dolph to the car. Once the investigators were on their way, he tucked his phone in his pocket and started the engine, "Now let's get you home to your girlfriend."

* * *

**[next chapter] **Dean takes care of Kelly at her apartment.

reviews, favorites and follows are all appreciated. I hope you guys all enjoy this new story. : )


	2. Boyfriend

**[an] **Thank you to **Salinabear12, relly, hounds, xlightersintheair, hashtagHEELx, dashinginconverse, and you guest reviewers**, for taking the time to leave a comment about the story. Sometimes I don't think readers realize **just **how **much **the writers enjoy and appreciate your feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!  
[**Disclaimer] **_**fan-**_fiction.

* * *

**Face of Evil  
**Chapter One: _Boyfriend_

* * *

"Nice Place." Dean had expected Kelly to live in a pricey condo or studio flat. Instead she had a small, cape-code style house. It wasn't in a gated community, she had no alarm system; it was just **basic. **He had thought, given her celebrity, she would have more protection. "Don't you worry about break-ins or crazy fans?"

The blonde shook her head, "My roommate is typically home during the day when I'm not and we have Marley and Jackson." The blonde nodded her head toward a chunky English bull-dog. The dog eyed him closely, but did not seem disturbed by his presence. "Which, I think he likes you."

"He doesn't look very protective." Dean looked around the house; he stood just inside the kitchen, which stretched into a good-size living area. A stone patio could be seen through sliding glass doors. "Under the circumstances, maybe you should consider getting a security system."

"Why? Do you think he'll actually come looking for me?" The blonde was seated at the breakfast nook, on a tall leather stool.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe." Dean ran his fingers over the cool granite counter-top, admiring the black, grey and white stone.

"I'll look into it," she promised. "Would you mind staying until they find Dolph? I really don't want to be alone right now."

Dean nodded, "No problem."

She gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you so much. I'm just so shook up." She shuddered slightly, then she flushed, "Oh no, I've been so rude. Would you like a drink or something Detective Ambrose?"

Dean chuckled, "No, I'm fine. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I am going to change really quick… Would you mind putting the tea kettle on?"

Dean raked his fingers through his hair. The blonde seemed embarrassed to ask, which only widened his grin. "I think I can handle it."

"Thank you so much." She stood and wrapped Randy's jacket around her slender frame, as if she were cold. She shot him another appreciative look before disappearing into a hallway. He heard her footsteps as she ascended the stairs.

Dean took off his leather jacket and threw it over the back of the stool. He grabbed the kettle off of the stove and filled it to the top before placing it over a medium fire. He then began to explore the living room. A leather sectional sat against one wall, and curved out, giving perfect views of the back deck and the large flat-screen TV hanging above the stone fireplace. The mantel was covered with a variety of photographs, most of Kelly and various individuals, individuals Dean assumed were her family members. A few photographs showed a rather beautiful brunette. Dean guessed this brunette was probably Kelly's roommate. A framed photograph in the middle showed a younger version of Kelly and the Brunette together, dressed in rather expensive looking dresses, a prom photo, perhaps?

Dean moved to the built-in bookshelves surrounding the mantle. The shelves were covered with various books and knickknacks. It gave a homey touch to the other-wise modern room. It was obvious the mantle was supposed to be the center-piece of the room. Dean browsed the titles, several romances, a few true-crime and how-to books, nothing overtly entertaining.

The kettle let out a high-pitched whistle and Dean scrambled to the kitchen to shut off the burner. Once he had silenced the kettle, he searched the cupboard for coffee-mugs. He finally found them in the cupboard to the right of the kitchen sink. He pulled down two mugs and filled them with steaming water. He found the tea in a decorated box beside the microwave and dropped a chamomile tea-bag in each. He wasn't sure what else Kelly put into her tea so he abandoned the task until she returned from changing.

Leaving the cups on the counter, he took a seat on the far end of the sectional. He admired the view outside. There was an in-ground swimming pool, a patio set, and a small flower garden, all surrounded by a large wooden fence. The city lights and mountains in the distance created a beautiful back-drop. The rain had ceased and the stars and crescent moon were clearly visible in the night sky.

"Thanks so much for waiting," Kelly re-emerged. Her blonde hair was swept up in a messy bun and she wore black leggings and an over-sized knit sweater. She collected the tea mugs and brought them over to the living room. She placed one on the coffee table in front of him. She sat on the end opposite him and took a drink of her tea.

"It's not a problem."

"Have you heard anything about Dolph yet?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, Randy hasn't called yet." The blonde nodded, looking downtrodden. "I'm sure he will find him soon," Dean added, hoping to calm her nerves.

"I hope so."

Dean watched as an over-sized, over-stuffed tiger cat crossed the room and jumped up on Kelly's lap. The cat glared at him, crouched down low and hissed.

"Jackson, be nice to Detective Ambrose." Kelly stroked the agitated cat behind the ears.

"It's no big deal. I'm a stranger in his house. He has every right to hiss at me." Dean leaned back and eyed the cat momentarily. "Besides, he looks like he is all talk and no action."

"That's for sure. He is one lazy kitty." Kelly laughed for the first time that night. She smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth.

Dean returned the smile, "I assumed Jackson was another dog."

"No, Jackson is my cat. I got Marley when I moved in here. I always had dogs growing up and I didn't think I'd feel safe without one."

"That is understandable." Dean sat quietly for a moment before motioning to the tea cup, "I made that one for your roommate."

"Oh. She isn't here right now. She works overnights in the emergency room. Its long hours but she always gets home about the time I leave for work. She usually leaves about seven, which is when Dolph and I left for dinner tonight."

"So she works twelve hour shifts?"

The blonde nodded.

"Can I have her name and mobile number, just in case we need to get in touch with her?" The blonde nodded and Dean jotted down the brunette's name and number as she rattled it off, gently stroking the cat behind the ears. He then took down her work information. "Thank you."

Dean picked up the tea cup and took a sip. It wasn't nearly as bad as he expected, being more of coffee drinker.

"You don't have to drink that. You can just dump it out if you don't want it."

Dean shook his head. He grew up in a family where nothing was ever wasted, no matter how minuscule it might seem to someone else. "No, it's actually not that bad."

"Who'd have thought, a big, tough cop liking chamomile tea." The blonde kidded.

Dean grunted. It was obvious the light-heartedness of the conversation was helping the blonde relax. Her stance was more relaxed as she leaned back against the cool leather sofa. He could hear the cat on her lap purr as she stroked its back. Every once in a while she would glance toward the clock, but she mostly stayed absorbed in conversation, telling Dean about her job at the news station and her roommate, Nikki.

It was twenty minutes later when the front door to the house opened and muscular man with curly, peroxide blonde hair entered, followed closely by Randy.

"Dolph!" Jackson leapt off of Kelly's lap as she stood. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug. Dean met Randy's gaze and noticed he looked pensive.

"Kelly, I'm so glad you are safe." Dolph placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, swiping some lose bangs away from her eyes. "I was so worried I couldn't find you."

"When I couldn't find you, I went to the police." The blonde smiled weakly.

Randy cleared his throat and the couple turned their attention toward them. "I think it is about time Detective Ambrose and I leave. We'll be in touch, Ms. Blank."

"Thank you so much for finding him, Detective." She smiled gratefully at Randy, who nodded. Dean picked up his leather jacket and began to follow Randy out of the living area, when Kelly caught his hand. "And thank you Detective Ambrose. I appreciate everything you did for me."

"It's not a problem at all ma'am," Dean smiled and gently squeezed her hand before following Randy out of the house. Dean climbed into the passenger seat of Randy's SUV. The patrol officer who had dropped Kelly and Randy off at the house was already gone. Dean grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of the center console and lit one, before handing the pack and lighter over to his partner, "So what is on your mind?" Dean hadn't worked with Randy long, but he had already learned that look in his eye meant that he was thinking about something.

"I just think it's rather suspicious," Randy mumbled over his cigarette as he lit it. He inhaled before dropping the pack and lighter back into the center console. He blew out a cloud of smoke before starting the car.

"What is rather suspicious?" Dean watched out the window as the rain began to fall again. The steady rhythm of the wipers echoed throughout the silent car as he awaited Randy's response.

Randy backed out of the driveway and turned onto the road leading back to the station, "It's just, if you and your girlfriend had just been mugged, by someone who had a loaded gun – would you really leave her to chase after the guy?"

* * *

**[nc] **Dean ponders Randy's words and Kelly receives a strange message.


	3. Hit & Run

**[an] **Thanks to BreaktheWalls and justkimmy for the reviews. Keep 'em coming guys = D  
Disclaimer – **fan-**fiction.

* * *

**Face of Evil  
**Chapter Two_: Hit & Run_

* * *

Why _had _Dolph chased after the attacker?

At first, Dean hadn't thought it was all that strange. He figured Dolph wanted to catch their attacker. But Randy was right, _why _take a chance if there was a loaded gun. He could have been shot? Maybe he was outraged that the man had hit his girlfriend. Yet, why leave your injured girlfriend if the man bolted? Why not call the cops and have a better chance at getting their belongings back?

Dean shifted the food around on his plate with his fork, to preoccupied with the case to eat.

He could understand trying to fight the attacker off – but, not chasing him. Maybe Dolph was just one of those boneheaded macho guys always looking to be tough? Or maybe he thought it would impress his celebrity girlfriend?

Regardless, he now realized that Randy was right and there was something suspicious going on.

Dean flipped through the channels on the TV as he polished off his dinner.

After putting his plate in the dishwasher and grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat back down on the couch and lit a cigarette.

He nursed the long-neck bottle as he watched the TV without recognition. He knew they would find whoever attacked Kelly and Dolph but he doubted that they would find her belongings.

And after seeing how much that watch meant to Kelly; that really bothered him.

* * *

The sun was bright, as it shone through her window, and warm against her skin. The blonde opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. Seven AM. She was late. She reached out to find the spot beside her, where Dolph should have been, empty. Was he up already? Why would he let her oversleep? Kelly tossed back the covers and swung her legs over the bed. She slid on her slippers and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her roommate was sitting at the breakfast nook, a cup of coffee clutched between her hands.

"Kel, are you just getting up?" the brunette looked tired. Dark rings surround her eyes and her hands looked shaky.

"Yea. Did you see Dolph?"

"No. I figured he left with you."

"No. He never woke me up," Kelly poured herself a cup of coffee. "Are you okay? You look exhausted?" she asked as she added cream and sugar.

"Yea. Just a rough night," Rosa took another sip of her coffee.

"That makes two of us." Kelly took a long drink from her mug. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Rosa stared down at her coffee mug. "We lost a patient- hit and run victim." Her voice was shaky as she took another drink from her coffee mug. "It was horrible."

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Kelly sat her coffee down and circled the counter, enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "I can't even imagine. Is there anything I can do?"

Rosa shook her head. "Thanks Kel, but, no. I just need some time. I know that we did everything we could but, I still feel guilty."

Kelly released her friend from the embrace but, kept a tight grip on one of her hands. "It's only natural to feel that way but you are an amazing nurse and I know you did everything right. I am here if you need to talk – okay?"

The brunette nodded and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Kelly nodded. She had meant every word. She had known Rosa for 6 years and she was her best friend. She put her heart into everything and never gave anything less than her all. "You are my best friend. I will always be here for you."

Rosa smiled gratefully and took another sip of her coffee. "So what happened to you." She watched Kelly with tired eyes.

"It's nothing, really. You should get some rest." Kelly said, "I can tell you later."

Her friend was about to protest when there was a loud knock at the door. Kelly sat her coffee down. "I'm coming." She called as she made her way to the door.

The blonde yanked the door open and looked outside. The porch was empty. She glanced up and down the street but saw no one. She was about to close the door when she saw the white envelope lying on the welcome mat. She picked it up and looked it over. Her name was splayed across the back in an untidy scrawl. She went inside and closed the door. She made her way back to the kitchen as she ripped open the envelope.

"Hey, what's that?" Rosa eyed the envelope, "letter from an admirer?"

Kelly didn't respond. Her eyes poured over the words, one, two, three times.

_**I know what they did to you and I won't let them get away with it. **_

Kelly dropped the note on the counter and forced a smile, "Must be some dumb prank." She said as her friend snatched up the letter and read it.

"Maybe, but maybe you should call the police anyway - just to be safe."

"Don't worry, I will." Kelly grabbed the phone. She dialed the phone number to the station. "Can I please talk to Detective Orton or Ambrose, please?"

Kelly waited while she was transferred and said a prayer that it _was _just some dumb teenager trying to be funny.

* * *

Ambrose was practically jumping with glee when he greeted Randy at the crime scene. His sandy brown hair was disheveled, his eyes bright, and Randy would have loved nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Okay, someone is not so chipper." Dean smiled as he handed Randy a steaming cup of coffee.

"Well Ambrose, most people do not like being called in the middle of the night to investigate a hit and run, turned murder."

Dean shrugged, "It's not like I was sleeping anyway. At least this gives me something to do."

Randy followed Dean as he ducked under the yellow caution tape. "It's sickening how much delight you take in this, Ambrose. I mean, a man is _dead." _

Dean gave him a cross look, and then took a drink of his coffee, "I don't take delight in his death. I'm sorry he's dead and sorry for his family but; don't tell me you don't enjoy it yourself." Randy glanced at him, his expression was fervent as he continued, "The adrenalin, the excitement, the _chase. _You wouldn't be here if you didn't crave it."

"I don't crave anything. I'm here because I want to make sure justice is done, not for an adrenalin rush." Randy said dismissively, before Dean could retort he turned to the CSI, "Whatcha got?"

"Not much, honestly. There's blood on the road, obviously the victim's. We collected broken glass from a windshield. They are going to check for evidence on the victim and his clothing."

"What do we know about the victim?" Dean asked.

"Local drug addict, known for fencing stolen goods at local pawns shops for robbers for a small percentage of the profits." Randy replied.

"So either he didn't give up the money or someone didn't want to give him his piece." Dean commented.

"That would be my guess – or he planned to roil on someone." Randy nodded.

"I don't think we've arrested him in the last few days. So he'd have no reason to rat."

Randy shrugged, "We'll look into it when we get back to the station." He turned his gaze back to the CSI, "get everything to the lab ASAP. Find something for us to go on."

Randy turned around and led the way back to the SUV before the officer had a chance to respond, dean at his heels.

* * *

**an. **okay guys. Sorry this took so long.. I've had it written in my notebook for a while, but just finished typing it today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd appreciate it if you guys took the time to leave a review and tell me what you think but, I also really appreciate any follows and favorites. I'd really love for all of you to enjoy this story because I have a lot of ideas for it. I'll do my best to post another update on this story before the end of the month. Thanks for all of the support! **xo**Danie.


	4. Connections

**an. **thanks to Guest, princesdevitts, BreaktheWalls, and justkimmy for all the reviews.  
Disclaimer – **fan-**fiction.

* * *

**Face of Evil**  
Chapter Four: _Connections_

* * *

It was three hours later when Randy got the call from Kelly Blank. It was pouring rain by the time Randy parked his black SUV on the street in front of her house. Dean put out his cigarette and they made their way up the sidewalk. He knocked on the large oak door and waited, his hands shoved in his pockets.

A rather beautiful brunette opened the door. "Come in, come in. Kelly is in the living room. I just made a fresh pot of coffee. I'll pour you some." She said quickly as she beckoned them inside.

Dean quirked his eyebrow and smirked; Randy rolled his eyes as he followed her inside. He heard Dean shut the door behind them.

"Thank you, Rosa." Kelly was seated on the far end of the sectional, her arms wrapped around her – dressed in pajama bottoms and a hooded sweatshirt. Randy couldn't help but admire the blonde – even in pajamas, with no makeup, she looked stunning.

"I still can't believe you weren't going to tell me what happened!" Rosa said as she filled two mugs with steaming coffee.

Dean cleared his throat, dragging Randy from his silent appreciation of the blonde. He gave Randy a knowing smile before sitting down on the coffee table across from Kelly. "You said that you received a note, can we see it?"

Kelly nodded and handed him a piece of paper she was holding, which had gone unnoticed by Randy. He sat down beside her, leaving a fair amount of room between them, he didn't need to be any closer to her. He was there on business after all. He watched as his partner read the note and then took it when he handed it to him.

"I know what they did to you and I won't let them get away with it." Randy read out loud. She involuntarily shuddered at his words and he fought the urge to reach out and comfort her. He thanked the brunette who sat the mugs on the coffee table and joined them. He turned his attention to the blonde and noticed that Dean had a hand on her arm. He bit back his annoyance as he questioned, "Where did you find the note again, Miss Blank?"

His tone must have been short, despite his attempt to sound normal, because Dean shot him a questioning look. "I was talking to Rosa and there was a knock on the door. I opened it but there was no one there. I was just going to come back inside when I noticed the letter on the welcome mat."

Dean nodded as he picked up his coffee and took a drink, "And you didn't see anybody Kelly? No one on the street or at another house?"

The use of her first name would have made him angry, if he wasn't so interested in hearing her story.

"No. I looked up and down the sidewalk but, I didn't see anybody."

"It's weird. Normally Kelly wouldn't even be home. " Rosa interjected. "She usually leaves before I get home but today she overslept?"

"Did you forget to set your alarm?" Randy wasn't sure _why _the questioned seemed so important but, he felt like he had to ask.

"I never set an alarm when Dolph stays over. He always guts up at 4 and goes to the gym. He always wakes me up when he gets back."

"And today he didn't." Dean stated the obvious.

"He wasn't there when I woke up. I called the studio before you came and told them I wouldn't make the morning broadcast."

"And you were talking with Rosa and that's when you found the note," Dean added and Kelly nodded in agreement.

"We'll take it to the station and check it for fingerprints." Randy put the note in a plastic evidence bag. "It might be nothing but, better to be safe under the circumstances." He folded the stick top on the bag and then put it in his coat packet. "It's safe to say you both touched it?"

Rosa nodded, "I read it too."

"Maybe you should have someone take you to work, Kelly, just to be safe." Dean said.

Randy was about to comment when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and – flipping it open – rose from the couch, "Detective Orton."

"Randy, a beat cop found your mugging victim's purse about 5 blocks from the scene."

"We scoured the area after the mugging. How did we –"

"Not the scene of the mugging, the scene of the hit and run."

Randy sighed. It had not occurred to him that the two cases might be related. Maybe it was just a coincidence? The idea seemed rather unlikely. "Alright, we'll be there soon." He disconnected the call. "Your handbag was found and they are processing it. If we find out anything we will let you know." Randy motioned for Dean to come, "We need to get back to the precinct."

Dean nodded and finished his coffee, "Be careful ladies." He smiled then nodded at Rosa, "Thank you for the coffee ma'am."

Rosa smiled and nodded, "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"It is our job, Miss –"Randy paused.

"Mendes." Rosa finished.

"Miss Mendes," Randy finished, he turned his attention to Kelly, "We will be in touch, Miss Blank."

"Thank you."

They left the two women in the living room and made their way back to Randy's vehicle.

Dean grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of the cup holder, lit one, and then held the pack and lighter out to Randy. "So, that was some note, huh?"

Randy lit a cigarette and pulled away from the road, "It _might_ just be a prank."

"True or maybe there is more to this than we thought." Dean said. Randy grunted and took a long drag from his cigarette. "At least we learned on thing today."

"What's that?" Randy turned in the direction of the station.

Dean smirked and flicked his ashes out the window, "You have the hots for Blondie."

* * *

Randy wouldn't speak to Dean the entire ride back to the precinct. When they went inside Randy flopped down at his desk just as Officer Seth Rollins approached them.

"Whatcha Got?" Dean asked as he sat down in his own swivel chair.

"Found 4 sets of prints on the handbag. One match in the database," Seth dropped a manila folder on Dean's desk. "Local drug dealer; deals in the high end stuff, coke and prescriptions, mostly."

"So this is probably our guy." Dean flipped through the contents of the manila folder.

"And they found some paint chips on the hit and run vic. Looks like the car was navy blue and the tire treads indicate it was a midsize car."

"Thanks, Rollins." Randy pulled the evidence bag out of his coat pocket. "Get this checked for prints and trace evidence."

"Alright," Seth took the envelope and headed toward the door. "I'll get it straight to the crime lab."

"Thanks" Randy turned his attention to the Dean, "What's the name of the suspect."

Dean leaned back in his chair, his feet on the desk, "So you're talking to me now?" He twirled a ballpoint pen between his fingers, the folder resting on his lap. He loved pissing Randy off; his partner was _always _so tightly wound, so _serious. _How could he not enjoy pushing his buttons?

Randy glared at him, "This is no time for jokes Ambrose. While you're screwing around this guy could take off. He might not only be the one who mugged Kelly Blank, he might be our hit and run driver too!"

Dean groaned, he hated when Randy ruined his fun with logic. "Fine but, don't think I'm gonna forget how rude you were to me."

He flipped open the folder, "Lyle Thomas. We got an address too."

Randy smiled, "Then I think we need to pay Mr. Thomas a little visit."

* * *

It took about 20 minutes to get to Lyle Thomas's house. Randy parked in front of an old rundown apartment building. "This is it?" He asked Dean – who nodded and got out of the passenger seat. The two made their way up the walk and went inside. They ascended the stairs, guns raised and found Thomas's apartment just right of the stairwell. Randy knocked on the door and it swung open. Randy glanced at Dean who shrugged. Randy stepped into the apartment, "Lyle Thomas! Police, we're coming in!" They crossed the threshold and quickly searched the small kitchen and living room. Randy led the way into the bedroom and stopped, causing Dean to bump into him, "Fuck."

Lyle Thomas lay on the bed, a pool of blood soaking the mattress beneath him. Randy holstered his gun and ran to the man – checking his pulse.

"Dammit, he's dead ... Ambrose." Randy turned away from the body. His partner was facing the opposite direction, staring at the bedroom wall. "Ambrose?"

Dean pointed at the wall, "I think you need to see this."

Randy walked over. He looked at the wall and groaned in frustration. His eyes rolled over the words, a slur of obscenities escaping him as he kicked the wall.

_**I DID IT FOR YOU.**_

* * *

**an. **okay, that's it for chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think… and thank you again for all of the reviews, follows and favorites, I appreciate them all.

**next chapter. **Randy goes to inform Kelly while Dean requests assistance from someone outside the force.

Until next time…

**xoDanie. **


End file.
